dawsonscreekfandomcom-20200213-history
Todd Carr
Todd Carr is a recurring character on Dawson's Creek. He is portrayed by Hal Ozsan. Character Todd is an arrogant, hot tempered, no filter renegade British director working in L.A. in 2001-2003 shooting mostly music videos. Although he's at first a boss from hell type, he later lets show his true nature, which is that of a far kinder man. Todd gives Dawson a job as Assistant Director on a B-horror film he directs in 2002. Story When Dawson get an intern position at a Hollywood film studio he is excited until he meets Todd Carr. At first Todd appears interested in Dawson's script but later on tells him that he doesn't want to be reading something from a teenager that could potentially be better than his work, he also lets Dawson know that even if a script is rubbish he'll do it for the money. When Dawson spills coffee on the set, Todd calls him out and embarrasses him in front of the crew, but Dawson reacts and tells off Todd, saying that he's a bad person and he's been given an opportunity of making films and he's wasting it. Todd fires Dawson and they go their separate ways. In the Season 5 finale, Dawson runs into Todd at the airport and Todd recognizes him. He asks if Dawson was still in film school but Dawson says he went home after he got fired. Todd lets Dawson know that his speech kept him up a few nights and tells him to give him a call if he's ever in Hollywood again. Dawson has been working with Todd over the summer on a horror movie, Todd seems to still be hot tempered but Dawson is calm in a crisis and they help each other. Todd hires an actress, Natasha, and thinks she will be perfect for his movie, but he doesn't know that Dawson and Natasha had a fling. She gets drunk when filming her first scene and the movie is in danger of becoming a disaster. Soon after, Joey runs into Dawson on set and there is a clash between Joey and Natasha, Natasha locks herself in her trailer and demands that Dawson be fired. Todd begrudigly is ordered to fire Dawson but visibly struggles and says he'll miss him very much. Later on, Dawson and Natasha work things out and Natasha gets him his job back. One of the producers of the film, Heather, comes in to see how Natasha is doing in the film and is disappointed to find she isn't what they wanted, saying that they will have to shut down, recast and re-film. Todd starts to lose his temper but Dawson convinces Heather to view a cut version of a scene in the film. Later on Heather views the footage and gets annoyed with Todd, revealing that they had had a previous romantic relationship where he took her on vacation and left her for an exotic dancer. Her poor judgment of Todd doesn't help saving the film, but Dawson gets her to give Natasha another chance. On Halloween, Todd and Natasha plan an extravagant prank on Dawson and feed him a story about an old actress who was having an affair with her director on the set of a horror film long ago, and was murdered on camera by her partner. They lead Dawson on to think that they are having a fling, which makes him jealous, and he thinks he is going crazy because he keeps seeing the dead actress. At the studio's Halloween party, Dawson finds Todd and Natasha kissing in a bedroom and promptly quits. Later on they get his reaction on camera when he finds out it was all a joke, he gets his job back and him and Natasha get back together. Todd hires famous actor, Max Winter, to have a cameo in his movie as a love interest of Natasha. After filming a scene together Dawson is shattered when he overhears Natasha and Max having a conversation about how Natasha is not dating anyone and Dawson is just a PA. Todd also overhears the conversation and tries to distract Dawson. Later on when they're going through the next days set list, Dawson is feeling depressed and tells Todd about the conversation he overheard. Todd tries to comfort him by saying he shouldn't confront her about it because she'll get mad that he was eavesdropping and end their relationship completely. He lets Dawson know that he may be the love of Natasha's life, but Dawson will not influence her next movie offer, and he should just sweep it under the rug. Dawson says he hates how Natasha has the power to control him with sex, Todd says thats how woman can continue to walk all over them. Dawson asks if Todd isn't the one who usually does the 'walking over' but Todd claims that he has been trod upon. In the Christmas episode, Dawson brings Natasha and Todd home for Christmas, where Todd hits on Dawson's mother first chance he gets and later on gets completely drunk and insists he lead the Christmas dinner in preyer, making a hilarious drunk fool of himself in front of Dawson's family and friends. The wrap of the film has finally come and Todd and Dawson are excited to see the end result, but before they can move forward the head producers of the studio call them in and let them know that the film is dull and boring, they tell Todd that it's unwatchable. They suggest that they do some reshoots but Todd gets angry and fights with them. Dawson talks to Todd alone and says that he knows Todd will want the movie to be a success and that she should just do the reshoot, Todd seems to agree but once he is back in the office with the produces and they continue to insult and talk down to him, he loses his temper and tells them off and leaves. After some confusion in the studio, Dawson is offered the job of doing the reshoots, but he refuses as he doesn't want to betray Todd. He finds Todd at the beach surfing and wants to apologize to him, but he is ahead of him and says that he knows Dawson was offered the job and he should do it alone. Dawson feels guilty but Todd explains that theres nothing wrong with benefiting from being in the right place at the right time and it doesn't nessacerily mean that he'll be going places but its a start. Dawson is grateful and says Todd is his mentor. After some time Dawson is in a dilemma in the film business because he doesn't want to shoot something that doesn't mean anything to him, he gets information about where Todd is and tracks him down shooting a music video to ask for his advice. Todd tells him that a job is a job and to keep working so that one day he will be able to choose what he wants to film. Dawson is doubtful about whether he wants to keep working in the film business and Todd says that he doesn't want to make him feel better because he knows that Dawson lightyears ahead of where he was when he was that age and he doesn't need to be told that he's talented. He gives him 10 dollars and tells him to go make the movie that he wants, saying its a start and with a little bit of money and faith you can almost will a movie into existence and he'll end up doing what he loves. After a few months Dawson is filming his own movie with his friends and Todd shows up and surprises him saying that Dawson's mom had sent him the script and he knew he had to be involved in whatever way he could. Dawson appreciates it and asks for his help around the set. Later, Dawson thanks Todd and says it really helped that he was there with him and Todd says that he never realized how hard it was to do anything but directing, Dawson says now he knows what it's like to be on the other end. Photos Untitled6.png|Horror film Untitled3.png Untitled7.png|Dawson catches Todd and Natasha 2.png|Dawson telling Todd about the conversation 4.png|Wrapping the movie 5.png|Todd being told his movie is unwatchable 8.png|Dawson apologizing to Todd 12.png|Todd filming a music video 34.png|Todd giving Dawson advice 90.png|Todd surprising Dawson Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Boston